


How to Properly Use Chopsticks

by KatlnnRotato



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Plans For The Future, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Using his foresight, Jin notices multiple paths in the future leading to Hyuse and him getting married. He contemplates this and teaches Hyuse how to use chopsticks.
Relationships: Jin Yuuichi/Hyuse (World Trigger)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	How to Properly Use Chopsticks

Jin's side effect gave him quite the shock at times. There were awkward times when he would learn more than he needed to about a person by just walking into a room but most of the time what he chose to see was important facts about the future.

When would the next enemy attack come? Which way will they move first? How can complete annihilation be prevented?

He's thought through these things time and time again in a meticulous pattern that only continued with time. It certainly made things confusing at times, sure, but that's why these random twists in the future were so thrilling. Every time he met someone he knew, something new and exciting could occur or he would have to speak to the higher ups because Neighbors were coming.

But recently Jin had been at a bit of a crossroads. The future was telling him Hyuse was getting married to him.

Upon noticing this news, the first thing Jin did was laugh, because it was such an absurd path in the future. But the more Jin looked at the diverging paths, the worse the realization was that this would very well be the future he had to pick. Other paths led to too much destruction and/or death that their union seemed the most viable path to take. Every path Jin saw that led to their marriage had either the highest or a one hundred percent survival rate.

Strange.

Jin decided to leave it alone for the time being, because he was farther ahead than he should plan for and things could still change before that and the marriage option could turn to dust, but that didn't mean he stopped thinking about it. Jin and Hyuse didn't hang around each other often, even in the future, yet somehow this was the result. So that question of "why us?" was largely up in the air.

It certainly would be possible for them to get married, even if such a union couldn't happen in Japan. Jin new of an array of places in the Neighborhood where they could get married, though not like a conventional Earth marriage. There were plenty of countries that didn't care about sex or didn't bother to understand it. Some countries measured marriage eligibility biased off strength while others could do it based on class. So it would certainly be possible for the two of them to marry, but that would mean Jin would leave Mikado.

So was their marriage the reason Jin leaves Mikado or was there some other reason? This would have to pertain to the reason exactly why the two of them get married in the first place, which was also unclear. The way Jin saw it there were two options: strategy or emotion.

As absurd as it sounded in the present, Jin and Hyuse could develop feelings for one another and chose to get married away from Earth out of love. On the other hand, their whole marriage could be an effort between their two nations to bring about some semblance of peace. It wasn't so farfetched, because Jin was a major asset in Border just as Hyuse was in his own country. They were both important pieces which, once unified, could potentially bring about some kind of truce.

The only thing stopping Jin from immediately assuming that was Border's own feelings on the matter. Chief Kido's "All Neighbors are enemies" mindset and the views of the other directors wouldn't be so easy to persuade into such a deal. Jin didn't know how the Neighbors on the other side felt either, so he couldn't assume such a union would be easy. It wasn't impossible, though.

Hyuse being here currently and his potential help in the future could sway the directors here. Jin also knew Hyuse wouldn't be opposed to such a deal, so he could persuade his side or at least assure them they wouldn't be backstabbed. Hyuse's absolute loyalty to his country was a huge factor in his agreement. If for his country, he wouldn't hesitate in marrying Jin even if it meant he had to spend the rest of his life with him.

What a silly thought that was. Part of Jin wanted to tell Hyuse a bit about what he's seen just to get him to squirm and grow paranoid. But that would make the thin line of trust between them draw even more transparent which he didn't want.

But this could all be ignored for now. Jin's speculating was nothing but a way to pass the time. Whether the future was decided by their matrimony or not was still far from solidified, so right now it was just for Jin's amusement.

Still, there was nothing yet that changed it. When Jin walked into the kitchen at Tamakoma, eyes catching Hyuse stuffing his face as usual, the paths were still the same. It seems they were still yet to get out of their marriage.

Just as Jin entered, Yotaro had run off on Raijinmaru through the door to another room. With the kid long gone, Jin turned back to Hyuse.

"Looks like everyone's trusting you a lot more if they can leave you alone like this," Jin said, which Hyuse didn't have any response towards. They both knew that wasn't true. It's simply that they didn't need to keep such a close eye on him because most of Tamakoma-1 was here in various spots and Hyuse stood no chance against them without a trigger. Even sneaking out would serve him no purpose at the time.

Hyuse went back to eating the large bowl of noodles currently in hand like it would be stolen from him. He was quite the eater. It's felt like that's all he's been doing since he was captured, which was probably true since there wasn't anything else he _could_ do.

Jin watched absentmindedly from across the coffee table as Hyuse ate. His cheeks would puff up with food in a cute way akin to a hamster, and he would delicately chew and swallow all that food at a much more regular pace than it took to get the food in his mouth. The most amusing thing about it was how, while chewing, Hyuse tried his best to pick up more food with his shoddy chopstick technique. Jin realized then that nobody taught him how to use them and he probably had no clue on his own.

He bet Yotaro tried, but then gave up and let Hyuse go with the first technique that would at least get him to pick up the food at some point. Hyuse was so serious while eating, too, so it was only that much more amusing.

Jin decided to give his potential husband some credit and speak up."Want me to teach you how to use chopsticks?"

Hyuse looked up at Jin, still chewing with that stoic face of his. There was nothing about his body language that was questioning him but he clearly expected Jin to continue whatever he was saying. He was hard to read at times.

"Is that a yes?" Jin asked with a smile.

Hyuse swallowed his food."What are chopsticks?"

Jin paused, trying his very best not to laugh. It was too amusing, though. Hyuse didn't even know the name of the utensils he was using. How was that even possible?

"What you're using to eat." Jin looked pointedly at the pair in Hyuse's hand, the other noting what he was talking about."There's a better way to use them. I'll teach you."

Hyuse didn't seem to protest much when it came to food. He silently watched as Jin came closer, sitting on the edge of the coffee table across from Hyuse without much etiquette. They were too close and Jin had to move his legs to the side so their legs only brushed occasionally.

"Let me see them." Jin put a hand out and Hyuse handed him the chopsticks."Putting two fingers in the middle makes for less intricate movement and a worse grip. What you want to do is hold them like this..." Jin put his fingers in the proper position off pure muscle memory."...with one finger in the middle so you have better control. You also want to stay farther back like this rather than be close to the tips."

Jin clacked the chopsticks twice, showing how much different his movements were. He then moved them forward to the bowl still in Hyuse's hand and sifted through it to grab a good portion of noodles and lift them up outside of the broth while Hyuse watched.

"Alright, now you try," Jin said, dropping the noodles and handing the chopsticks back to Hyuse.

He took them, more wary than before, and attempted to figure out the position Jin had his fingers in. Jin watched him struggle a bit, then decided to chime in.

"You want the weight resting on this finger here." Jin moved Hyuse's ring finger to be further under the lower chopstick."Then you want to move your middle finger like this..."

Jin couldn't help but pay special attention to Hyuse's fingers. That was the first thing he had noticed before figuring out their marriage. Hyuse would be wearing a ring on his finger just like Earth custom. That meant they would have matching rings. An odd thought but not one Jin could ignore. Maybe he was growing conscious because of what he had seen.

"There. Now try it out." Jin let go of his hands."The noodles can be a bit slippery and hard to pick up, so focus on something harder and easier to pick up. The form's all there so now all it takes is practice."

Hyuse's brows knitted together slightly and Jin watched in awe as Hyuse put so much concentration into picking up a piece of bok choy. His focus and dedication was exactly like that he had on the battle field, which may have been something amusing or worthy of a few questioning glances, but to Jin all he saw was a confused guy in a comfy hoodie looking real cute while trying desperately to understand the appeal of chopsticks.

"Oh, I got it," Hyuse announced, holding the bok choy up for the world to see. His grip slipped, of course, and the chopsticks crossed as the bok choy fell back into the bowl with a light splash. The distaste was immediate and obvious on Hyuse's face.

Jin couldn't help but chuckle.

Hyuse's eyes were on him."You're playing with me, aren't you?"

"No, no, I'm not," Jin quickly responded."I mean, you feel the difference too, don't you? Just keep at it."

Hyuse stared at Jin, then back at the chopsticks in his hands. He changed his grip back to having his two fingers in the middle of the chopsticks."This is a waste of time. I won't be here long enough to need to learn something so trivial."

Jin almost opened his mouth and denied his plan not to stay there long. When had he accepted their marriage as the only future? No, why wasn't he even bothering to think their future would change anymore?

"I think you would like to know now, though," Jin said instead, which wasn't much better.

"What do you mean?" Hyuse asked.

In a quick diversion, Jin grabbed his chopsticks with a smile and grabbed a hearty bit of food in the bowl with them. He held out the portion to Hyuse."Here, see?" He then grinned."If you're gonna be so stubborn, should I just feed you myself?"

Jin moved the food closer to his mouth and, surprisingly, Hyuse opened his mouth and took the food willingly. Because Jin was so far in the future with his foresight, he didn't predict such a thing out of Hyuse and his actions shocked him.

Hyuse was ever stoic, slowly slurping up the noodles into his mouth while giving Jin his typical dull eyes. He took the chopsticks back from Jin's hands and slowly finished his chewing as Jin's smile widened.

Once finished, Hyuse finally spoke."No thanks."

Jin chuckled, leaning back in a movement of him giving up. Hyuse wouldn't learn how to use them properly for awhile, but he would come back to Jin on the matter at some point. That much could be deduced just by knowing they would get married.

Right, marriage.

"Alright then." Jin stood up and gave Hyuse some more space."But be sure to come back to me if you ever want lessons again."

Hyuse paid him no mind and went back to his sloppy style of eating. Puffed up and all cute looking.

Jin realized then that if they got married, it would surely be out of love. The two of them could, no, probably would fall in love.

And maybe Jin had already started.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> whipped out my 16 inch hotpot chopsticks I accidentally bought and decided never to return for this one


End file.
